


Clover: Book of Queen

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Clover Field [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cardverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error's tale.Heavily based onCardverse
Series: Clover Field [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803298
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue Arc: Union

Queen of Sword sighs bitterly, holding onto her stomach, lying back into her bed. Turning to the window, she watches the snow falling. The Kingdom of Sword was under a blanket of snow, a complete whiteout. 

The pink-haired blue-eyed human woman was with child; the size of it might seem like she was in mid-pregnancy, however, she had been carrying this for three years, much longer than the skeleton's two years and much much longer than the human's nine months. 

It had been so different with Geno. She had carried him for the proper nine months for a human but he came out like a skeleton. Only very unusual.

From what she had read about skeletons have one huge growth spurt every few years, while humans grew slowly over time. 

Growing up as a human child would, Geno's bones sort of melted whenever he would grow. 

When she discovered she was pregnant with this one, her stomach grew overnight. And it stayed that way ever since. 

Now she was told that the child could have died; skeletons have harden shells called skeleton keys to protect their young while forming. If the offspring died while growing, the key could remain for years after. 

If she has done the math right, she had fallen pregnant almost right after giving birth to Geno. 

Piggie now had to break the news to Geno, he was so young and she was worried for him. The lonely Ace of Sword had been looking forward to having a baby brother. 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain and she sat forward with a loud gasp. 

"Hey." Piggie cries out, hitting her lover on the shoulder, "Get up!"

The skeleton rolls over and blinks at her. 

The Jack of Clover, Asylum, a playboy and 'insane' character with many scars craved into his bones. He only put on this persona because the Kings and Queens get killed easily in Clover. By making them believe he was not a threat, he could continue living while waiting for a real King to rise to power. 

"*what's wrong?" Asylum questions blinking, sitting up and frowning at her, "are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm Okay?" The Queen snaps, she starts pulling at her nightgown and then frowns, "What's this?" she held her fingers to her face, "Dust?"

"*is it dead?" The Jack asks sadly, looking down at Geno who was starting to wake up, "i'll get the healer." he kicked off the covers and hurried out of the small room. 

They meet up every few months and spent a week together. The pair had different meeting places each time. This time was a small cottage in some woodlands. 

Piggie sighs bitterly, forcing back her tears. 

"*baby coming?" Geno says happily, "baby coming! baby brother!"

Geno went over to her and pats her now flat stomach. 

"*geno. wait until the healers give your mother the all clear before hugging her." The Jack of Clover says as he returns with a skeleton monster behind, he had been following the Queen for months by the King of Sword's order. 

There was who one other that knew of this union between the Queen of Sword and the Jack of Clover. 


	2. Prologue Arc: Wiggle

  
Piggie, Queen of Sword, was stunned. 

The baby survived. 

A tiny little black thing that just lay there motionlessly. Much smaller than Geno had been. 

Turning to a lover, she sees him smiling. 

"It's ugly. Why is it black like that?" Piggie comments dryly, frowning deeply when her lover just laughs. 

"*that's not uncommon for skeletons of clover. well. a long time ago anyway." Asylum told her with an insane smirk, "and there are some with multicoloured bones too. those are rarer."

"I'll take your word for it." The Queen said laying back on the flesh sheets and closing her eyes, the maid had set up the guest's room for her- the trusted maid and the healer were currently sleeping in the barn. 

...now that she thought about it, not the best place in this snowstorm to sleep. 

"*are they going to be ok. healer?" Her lovers said softly, clearly trying not to disturb her. 

The Queen did not want to listen, she blocks out the noise by listening to the snow falling outside. 

Soon the healer was gone, leaving them in the room alone. 

"*this was a mistake." The Jack of Clover says with a heavy sigh, "the shin's tiny body is trying to blast. but can't."

Piggie said nothing. She had only read up bits and pieces of skeletons but still was not overly familiar with the words he kept using. 

Opening her eyes she sits up and looks at the tiny creature that was laid out on the bed, still unmoving. 

"Yes. This was an error on both our parts." Piggie told him studying the things features, it did not look like it was even trying. 

"*error? is that baby's name?" Came Geno's voice, both turning quickly, they see their firstborn crawling on the bed towards the creature, "hello error. i'm geno. your big brother." 

For the first time, Piggie felt like she wanted to cry. Looking to her lover, she sees he has turned away. Looking back to her son, she realizes it was now or never. 

"Geno-" Piggie starts then pauses at the joyful expression of Geno's features. Looking down she notices the black bones were being covered by blue. Blue that was pouring from its sockets. 

"*is that marrow? gross. what kind of blasting is this?" Jack Clover says with a strange laugh, she could hear the emotion in his voice, even if they felt this was a mistake, they still did not want the little creature to die. 

"Error." Piggie mumbles softly, then aloud she says, "Geno. Error is still a little... unwell. It might take a little longer than we'd hope before you can play with him."

"*i understand." Geno says watching in wonder as the blue slowly covers the newborn's bones, "they are like wiggling worms!"

Frowning Piggie leans over for a better look and finally realized what her lover meant when he said 'gross'. The blue that poured from the baby's sockets were not liquid like she had thought, they were like thin worms wrapping around. 

"Lovely." Piggie mumbles out leaning back into the bed, not wanting to witness this. 


	3. Prologue Arc: Follow

  
While Geno had slowly started walking around, Error was already keeping pace with his older brother, following him around like a little duckling. 

The Jack of Clover had departed when the snow had stopped, needing to head back to his Kingdom as quickly as he could. So he did not see their new Ace's first few steps. 

The Queen had been too tired to play with the new baby, so she just left everything to Geno. He was just teaching them to walk for the first few hours and then started feeding them bits of chocolate. 

Chocolate can not harm skeleton babes... right?

The skeleton healer never said anything but he did keep glancing over at her with a disapproving stare. 

"Geno. I have to return soon." Piggie calls over to her son, who looks up, "You and baby, I mean, Error, will be going to the Manor with Holly. Understand?"

"*yeah!" Geno calls out to her happily, then starts playing with Error once more. 

The Queen of Sword rose up, while alone she acted rough, when she was presenting herself as the Queen, she behaved like the perfect image of a classic Queen of old. Her good image could only be rivaled by Queen of Diamond who she knew did not have a double face. 

'Didn't Diamond Queen have some Aces a few years ago?' Piggie thought with a huff, remembering how Diamond made a big song and dance when the moon covered the sun... It had been something no one had ever seen before, however, was that any reason for Queen Nim to eat the Apples? 'Then again, King of Diamond would let his Queen get away with murder and still make it look like she was in the right.'

Turning to her own Aces. It had to be Geno who bears the Mark of Sword. Her lover Jack had already claimed that those black bones of Error might turn into multicolored bones when he got older- was something known in Clover alone.

'As soon as he is old enough, Geno should start his training.' The Queen thinks with a nod, then she makes her way over to her sons, ready to say goodbye.


	4. Happy Arc: Ugly

  
Error's life revolves around his Geno. Day after day he would follow behind wherever he went, playing fun games, listening to great stories, learning about their world and being fed nice foods. 

One day a stranger entered the Manor. 

Error was scared and hid behind his Geno.

However, Geno had rushed to a stranger... and he felt he could not follow. 

Where were their bones?

Blue eyelights? looked down at him, the stranger in blue smiles- he could see their teeth behind their... mask? And what was all that pink on top of their skull?

"*geno." Error calls with a cry, he felt his Geno return and hug him tightly. 

"*it's ok error. this is mother. remember me talking about her?" Geno told him softly, rocking them gently where they stood. 

"*mother?" Error mumbles then look to this mother creature, "where are their bones?"

"Inside my flesh." The Mother told him, pointing to their face.

"*you're weird. and ugly." Error said with a small smile, he was stared at for a moment. Mother laughs loudly but Geno was wiggling a finger at him. 

When were they going to leave? Mother had only just got there...


	5. Happy Arc: Bubble

  
"*i'm a queen! i'm a queen!" Error cries happily, running around wildly in front of Geno as he studies the new books their Mother had given him. Error had been bought dresses since he was forever ripping his bottoms to different things around the Manor. 

"*that's right. there's a chance you can become queen." Geno told him happily, "maybe even my queen. if i become king."

"*queen!" Error says jumping in front of him, he bows low just like their lessons, "and my king!"

Geno laughs. 

Raising up, he stares and blinking, Error frowns and steps closer, almost in Geno's face, narrowing his sockets. 

"*geno is bubbling again." Error told him poking him in the side of the skull. 

"*it means i'm growing." Geno explains smugly, "soon. i'm going to be taller than you."

"*...why don't i ever bubble?" Error questions poking his own cheek, it was hard and not the lovely softness like Geno's sometimes went like. 

"*error... you're going to bubble in a different way." Geno told him with a small smile, "because we are half-breeds. our bodies will be different from normal creatures of the same breed."

"*ok." Error said with a laugh.

"*if mother and the lover." Geno spat that last part back as something bad, "have another child. then they will be slightly different from us but also the same."

"*ok." Error replies once more, leaning into his Geno's side... and then blinks, "another child?"


	6. Happy Arc: Shiny

  
Today was a good day. 

Geno had shown him something called a crystal and loved the way it shone in the light. 

Error brought it to his face, watching it as he turned it up to the light. 

After that, Geno managed to get all different sorts of shiny rocks and he was now playing with them happily. Each one Geno told him what it was and how it was formed. 

Error also loved the feel of them, in this blurry world, the feel of things was very important to him. Geno's bubbling, the smoothest of the rocks, the carpet under his bare feet.

Error blinks, Geno was forever trying to put shoes on him. He did not understand it, so he always threw them off. 

Error shrugs and turns the red ruby in his hand, rubbing his fingers over it as Geno sat close to him reading aloud from the book, once more explaining how these things were made. 


	7. Happy Arc: World

Geno kisses him on the cheek; Error reaches up and runs his hands over his brother's face and found him to be smiling. Leaning forward, he returns the kiss on the cheek. 

"*error. i would be lost without you." Geno's voice sounded sad, "it was so lonely before you came. the world was lonely. i'm glad you were born. i love you bro."

Error smiles, he did not understand why his brother sounded sad and yet had a smile on his jaws- he ran his fingers over Geno's jaws. Nor did he fully understand the words. 

"*ok. i love you too." Error told him with a grin, "geno is my world."

Suddenly he was being hugged, he did not understand what was wrong but Geno seemed to be crying now. So he hugs him back and cries with him.


	8. Happy Arc: Scent

The gardens! 

Just like the gems he now always carried in his pocket, Error loved the gardens. It was such a wonderful place. The colours were bright but mixed together but that did not matter. What mattered was the many different smells that came from the things Geno called flowers. 

Holding onto Geno's arm, his brother leant him to flower to flower, telling him what type it was and letting him breathe it. 

Error stored all the names with their scent into his mind. 

Laughing happily he held up the sweetpea up to Geno, declaiming his one to be his favourite. 


	9. Happy Arc: Seek

  
Error was playing hide and seek. 

He was already wanting to give up. The world was such a blurry place with mixed colours, he did not get the point of this game if he had to find Geno with his sight. 

Only movement and motion was something his sight could latch onto, other than that, he relies on his hearing, touch and magic, having completely given up on his sight. 

With this game, Geno hides his whole form so he could not find him.

"*geno! geno i give up!" Error calls to the seemingly empty room. 

"*i'm here error." Came Geno's voice from somewhere in front of him, so he went forward and walked into something; dragging his shirt and ripping another piece of cloth item as it caught on something, he starts to move towards his Geno once more.

As he came closer to where he heard Geno's voice, he found him not there.

"*geno?" Error calls and glares at the wall in front of him, at least, he thought it was a wall. It was solid blue and unmoving. 

"*see what i mean?" Geno's voice came from somewhere to his left, so he turns and wonders into that direction. 

"*geno. i don't want to play anymore." Error cries out, even stamping his foot down to show his dislike, "can you read to me?"

"*yeah. in a second error." Geno spoke once more, this time from somewhere behind, his voice was lower than before, "come here."

Error turns and hurries over, hitting his leg on something but kept going. 

As he neared he sees Geno coming into view; wearing blues and blacks. 

That normally meant that Mother was here. 

"*error. the healer wants to check your sight." Geno told him grimly, looking a little pained, "i'm sorry i didn't notice before. it explains everything..."

"*i don't understand?" Error says blinking, a healer? his sight?


	10. Happy Arc: Sight

  
Error wore large rounded glasses that completely covered his orbits. A whole new world had opened up to him with these things. 

Error had thought that the blurry world was just how everyone saw it, so he never questioned it. 

Turning he sees the smiling face of his dear Geno. 

"*geno!" Error cries out happily, bouncing over to him, "look! there's a butterfly! i can see it!"

Before to see images when his brother pointed something out, he would narrow his sockets and get grumpy when he could not pinpoint what was meant to be seen. 

The whole was so much clearer. 


	11. Happy Arc: Refusal

Geno was crying. With his skull on his knees and arms wrapped around them. He was hiding in a small room that the maids normally used when Error found him- the Lover had taken him to play in the garden while Mother played with Geno. 

Error did not understand why so just sat next to him and hugged him tightly. 

At long last, he spoke. 

"*mother said that one day i have to go to sword." Geno utters out softly, lifting up his skull and straighten his legs out, then he reaches out now and pulls Error onto his lap, "and they saying you can't come."

Error blinks, he hugs his brother tightly. 

"*sword is across the water." Geno went on crying, "you don't remember. but we crossed it together after you were born. from sword to clover."

Error nods, he remembers his brother teaching him the known world on a map. It did not seem that far. 

"*i refuse to leave. you can't be without me." Geno says hugging him closer, "its ok error. i'm here. i won't go as long as you can't come."

Error did not say anything, he remembered when Geno was talking about leaving for Sword, he had been very happy to go. Had been wanting to go, claiming their lives would be better if they went there. Because Clover was a dangerous place to live.


	12. Happy Arc: Blanket

The Lover came. 

Smiling brightly at them.

Geno made Error go behind his back, glaring at the older skeleton. 

Error plays with his glasses and stares at Lover who always wore green, he had a white blanket in his arms.

"*your mother collapsed." Lover explains and Error frowns, "we didn't know. it came as a surprise to us all." the scared skeleton frowns, "geno. you got the letter that was sent ahead. right?"

Error sees Geno nod. Because of how his brother grew, Geno was now much taller than him. 

"*good... have you explained it to error?" Lover questions as he steps forward and kneels down in front of him, "he is more like a human babe than a shin. he can't walk. or even raise his skull. his feeding habits are different as well. you are going to need the maid' help."

Then the blanket started screaming- Error jumped back and fell on his rear, looking up he sees Lover hand over the blanket to Geno. 

Standing up he hurries over and took a look, there was a little crying shin inside. 

Glances up at Geno, he sees his brother smiling, a smile that was normally shown just to him. 


	13. Happy Arc: Growth

  
Oddly enough Geno did not know how to deal with the shin. 

It would cry loudly when wanting anything and could not follow him around. 

Error who did not have any studies like Geno, so decided to be a big brother to his new little brother... it was not easy. Error's hearing, smell and touch were hypersensitive, so the crying felt like it was breaking his skull at times. The smells that came from him made his gag and almost throw up. 

Thankfully, the tiny bones were soft and he liked running his fingers over the little skull, tracing the sockets and nose. 

...now the shin would cry when he did not do that and fell asleep when he did. 

"*is fresh ok?" Geno calls as he comes closer and looks on Error's lap when the shin was sleeping, "has he learnt how to walk or talk yet?"

"*no. but he's crawling. he follows me like that." Error answers a little grumpy, he uses the backs of his hand to left his glasses up and rubs his sockets, "my glasses are not working as much anymore."

"*what?" Geno asks coming forward and sitting down next to him, he leans over and frowns, "there's something blue in the corner. have you been crying?"

"*i was. but that was ages ago." Error told him still rubbing his sockets, "my sockets are starting to hurt."

"*maybe you need more sleep." Geno mumbles darkly, glancing down at Fresh, "you should have given him over to the maid to help. i know he's kin. but you need your sleep too."

"*i'm fine." Error utters out grumpily once more, taking off his glasses completely, "you said that shins walk within the first few hours right?"

"*yeah. but this has been months and fresh has only just started sitting up." Geno says with a heavy sigh, "and shins can talk last. it depends on how much time is spent with them."

Error continues to rub his sockets, then pulling them away he had strings attached to his fingers. 

"*geno. what's this?" Error asks looking at the strings, oddly enough he could see them as if he had his glasses on but nothing else, the world was blurry. 

"*...i think that's what happened when you blast..." Geno answers with a smile in his voice, "yeah. i think you're getting ready to blast!"

"*...is it meant to hurt like this?" Error questions as he rips at them and rubs them on his arm. 

"*...i don't know. i never blast. i grow slowly over time." Geno admits with a small sigh, "anyway. we're going to town soon. hopefully. you'll blast before then."

"*yeah." Error said with a bold smile, he had been to town four times in his life and loved playing there, they always bought something nice too. However, it was a long trip on a horse and cart and they had to pass some scary woods to leave the Manor's grounds. 


	14. Happy Arc: Where

  
"*where's fresh?" Error asks with a grin, he had his hands covering his face, opening them up Fresh came into the view, "there's fresh." he covers his hands over his glasses again, "where's fresh?" then opening then up, "there's fresh."

Fresh was a giggling mess now, he covers his own face with his tiny hands but only managed to shield half of his socket. 

Fresh was currently sitting on Geno's lap with Error seated next to them, the youngest did not like the rocking of the cart and had started crying and reaching for Error who wanted to take a nap. 

Thankfully, Geno who had been having trouble adjusting with Fresh in their lives was fine with him now that he had learnt to walk and follow them around. The smallest was even making sounds like words. 

Error sits back and stares at his brothers happily, "*oh no. fresh is gone!" 

Fresh drops his hands and grins at him.

"*ah! there's fresh!" Error says joyfully, leaning over and running his fingers over his younger brother's orbits, "yay!"

Geno smiles at them, then frowns deeply.

Error realized what was wrong seconds later, the carriage was slowing down.

"*huh? are we there?" Error asks looking at him in confusion, it was a full day's ride to town and they would stay overnight for three days. 

"*no. i wonder what's wrong?" Geno mumbles out, he moves over to the door and opens the curtains, the afternoon hot beams through and peers out. 

Error watches Geno for a moment, then notices Fresh's blank stare and smiling at him gave him a little wave. Fresh smiles happily right away and tries to reach for him. 

"*we've stop? error. i'm going out." Geno told him as he pushes the door open and climbed out with the footman's help.


	15. Happy Arc: Hide

  
Error was hiding in the brushes. 

A group of creatures had surrounded their horse and carriage and was now searching the area. 

Moments ago Error had climbed out of the cart when Geno was taking too long and found a pile of dust along with their footman's clothes- he had seen this once in his life when Fresh's maid suddenly died a few weeks ago and he had been explained too what it was, and the difference between monsters and humans' deaths.

Error had been so shocked that he had just stood there staring at it. 

Then Geno's voice screamed at him to run and he blindly rushed into the thick foliage along the beaten track.

Once there he started moving along the foliage, searching for signs of Geno. 

And he found him. 

On the other side of the dirt track. 

Geno was leant with his back against a tree, Fresh in his arms and staring at the scene. 

Geno finally noticed him there and waved his hand for him to leave. 

Error watches as a few monsters came close to where his brothers hid.

Geno's sockets widened and he held on tightly to Fresh, who was watching Error at this time. 

Error did not think, he just jumped out his cover and screamed as loudly as he could, gaining everyone's attention. 

They all looked at him, he turns back into the foliage and runs. 

It was hard to run through, vines and brushes stuck out on the woodlands' floor, he kept tripping and hitting into logs and tripping over unseen roots. 

Soon he came to a clear, the grass was short and freshly cut, so he was guessing he was on someone's land. Racing forward he fell in the centre of the clearing and looks around to see if he had been followed. 

... he had. 


	16. Happy Arc: Tears

  
Error was surrounded on every side. 

These were the bandits Geno had always warned him about. They all had weapons in their hands and had their arms out as if ready to catch him if he tried to escape. 

Not knowing what to do now, he just sat there on his knees and cried loudly, knocking off his glasses and rub his sockets hard. 

Tears poured down his cheeks...

Error blinks 

Blue, so much blue. It hurt so much. 

Then white. Endless white. 

Error felt the pain had become numb now- he was looking at himself. 

Blue waterfalled down his cheeks wrapping around his skull, hands and forearms. 

Numbly he remembers Geno telling him that skeletons had to have nothing on when blasting. And at that thought, he watched himself remove his dark blue clothes. 

Turning, he sees a wisp of magic moving towards him and wondered what it was.

It came close to the blue sea that was forming and suddenly Error sees a SOUL and was aware of this monster whole form without even being able to see it. 

Error screams and held his hands up to defend himself when he realizes the sword coming down- it stopped. 

The wisp he saw before had the shape of a SOUL, glowing a deep brown. It was wrapped in blue strings that were attached to Error. Voices came from that SOUL. 

Noticing that the other wisps had started moving fast towards him, he kept throwing up his hands towards them and caught them all. The voices became screaming. 

Error held his hands over his skull to block out all the noise; the images flashed through his mind, he saw places he had never been and heard things he could never know. 

A certain image stuck out the most because it was someone he knew well. 

_Mother_. 

Error reaches for the image and was suddenly standing in a room he had never seen before, Mother was sitting on a strange seat looking sad. What was strange was, Error could see this all clearly.

_Turning he sees the one screaming, he was grinning boldly at Mother with a piece of paper in his hands. Error did not have to move, he could already see what was on it._

_A coloured sketch of himself._

_"So, just the black skeleton then?" The bandit leader said with a smirk._

_"Yes. My first and third son can pass as my husband's children." Mother said with a heavy sigh, "But my second can be linked back to Clover. It's a shame. So just be sure to kill only him."_

_"I understand Sword Queen." The bandit leader says with a mocking bow._

Error blinks and pulls away from the image, he stares at where he sat and he could no longer see himself, he was completely covered in blue and looked more like a butterfly chrysalis and a spider's web. 

Error screams. Crying more and more- hurt, confusion and pain rush through him. 

A loud cracking sound was heard. 

Looking over he sees the SOUL nearer to him breaking. Not thinking, only wanting the screams to stop, he reaches out and it broke. 

This set up a chain reaction and all the SOULs around him broke. 

Error felt the wave of LV rush over his own SOUL, scarring it. 

And yet...

Why was the screaming not stopping?


	17. Happy Arc: Screams

  
Error woke up. 

Something was on his chest- sitting up quickly he pushes it off and kicked back, his heels digging into the soft bed and he smacks into the bedrest. 

Looking around he realizes he could not see, everything was so blurry, much more than before. 

"*Error?" Came a small voice he did not know, "Error!"

Something latched onto his front and he screams loudly, his back hitting the bedrest once more.

"*error!" Geno calls in surprise, "hold on! here are your glasses!"

Something was pushed onto his face and he blinks at his older brother, then looks down at... Fresh, who was crying. 

Error quickly wraps his arms around the shin and then looks to Geno, who seemed to know what he wanted, because he comes closer and holds onto him...

It was then he realizes that Geno was... smaller.

Blinking he looks to his brother, then tiredly rests his skull upon Geno's.

"*error. talk to me." Geno says quickly, "do you remember what happened? what's the last thing you remember?"

Error did not answer. 

"*Error. Brother." Fresh says catching him by surprised, he looks down at his little brother, he could see a difference in him as well, looked a little bigger but small at the same time. 

"*error. you have been sleeping for two months." Geno told him softly, holding him tightly, "i found you in a field. along with piles of dust. and you had blasted."

Error still said nothing. 

"*...you..." Geno mumbles out crying now, "you weren't moving. no matter how many times i called. ...they said you might never wake up."

Error curls into his brother's arms.

"*...screams... the screams just wouldn't stop." Error utters out darkly, he refused to cry, those strings might come again and grab Geno's SOUL and break it. 

"*error. tell me everything." Geno orders him softly. 

"*no." Error answers firmly, he knew how much respect his brother had for the Queen, he did not want to crush his brother's world. 


	18. Happy Arc: Vanish

  
Fresh refused to part from him. And so did Geno for the first few days, then had to return to his lessons, almost against his will. 

The Queen had come and hugged him tightly, claiming how happy he was that he was well. 

Error gazes down at his hands, he was a skully now. And his black bones had changed. Red and yellow in places, his hands stood out the most because they were always on display. 

When the Lover came, so he took a chance and told him everything, from the carriage being attacked, the bandits, his blasting, his capturing the SOULs, the screams and the what he knew now, was the memories of the ones he had caught. 

The Lover was stunned. And horrified. 

He vanished for a time and came back in the middle of the night, claiming that he was leaving. 

Error looked back at his brothers and felt it was for the best he left and followed the Lover. 

They came to a cliff where a small house overlooked the sea, it had a big garden filled with all the flowers he loved and a room with gems.

Error had been living alone in this place ever since then, that was a month ago. A rabbit monster comes around once a week a leaves food on his front step. 

Error could barely sleep, each time he did, he heard those screams in that endless white. He would lay in one place and tried to block them out and if he did wander to close, he would see their memories. When in them he could see the world clearly, without the aid of his glasses- Within the memories, the screams could not touch him, so he would just watch them as he slept. 

Error learnt many times from them, both wondering and terrifying. 


	19. Happy Arc: Depends

  
Error woke up. 

And blinks.

Grabbing his glasses he sees Fresh smiling at him. Reaching out he brings his brother into his arms and climbs out of bed, carrying him out the small room and into the main part of the house, where the scent of food was in the air. 

Wandering over, he finds Geno cooking... badly...

'*am i finally dreaming?' Error thought as he went near, he blinks when his older brother turns and scowls at him. 

"*error. sit down. we need a little talk." Geno said with a bit of a huff.

"*...ok..." Error answers going over to the small table and settling down with Fresh on his lap, "...am i dreaming?"

Geno laughs, "*no bro. i managed to trick the lover into telling me where you are." 

Error blinks and looks down at Fresh and then to Geno.

"*wait! what! you're really here?!" Error cries out in surprise.

"*yes. we're really here." Geno growls out, turning to face him and frowning at him, "so. once we've done eating. you are going to tell me why you ran away."

Error lowers in the seat at his brother's stare, Geno had this weird way of getting things out of him even when he was trying to hide something. 

'*i'm doomed.' Error thinks glancing over to the window, wondering if he could make a run for it. 

"*breakfast!" Geno declares happily, placing a plate in front of him- glancing down he blinks at the burnt offerings. 

It was surprising how much it looked like Error's first tries. The difference was, Error could look into other monsters' memories to guide him, even then he had to work at it.

"*...looks interesting..." Error says smiling with a snort.

"*you hate it." Geno replies with a sigh, "i'll get better."

"*you'll get better? are you staying brother?" Error asks with a frown, "for how long?"

"*until mother calls for me." Geno answers playing with his food, "i got the ok from her so- what's that look for?"

"*...you didn't tell her where i was...?" Error questions in a small voice, making Geno frown deeply.

"*error. tell me what's wrong." Geno orders firmly, his orbits narrowing. 

Error looks down at Fresh, wondering how much he could understand now. But they said that he was growing like a human and humans were slow when really young.

With a sigh Error looks away, "*promise you won't get mad. or do anything."

"*that depends on what you say." Geno says with a bright smile, his expression darkens quickly to a frown once more, "tell me."


	20. Happy Arc: Blissful

  
Error decide to only tell his brother half of what happened. The whole SOUL thing and him killing those monsters along with his new LV. Then told his brother he did not want their mother to know any of this, nor did he want her to know where he was. 

Geno had frowned at this but said no more. 

Error wondered if Lover had said anything to the Queen. She must have known that Lover had taken him. 

Error was so pleased when he realized that Geno and Fresh were staying with him now. He had been miserable without them. Even the voices silenced slightly. 

Soon, life became happy once more as they settled into their smaller home. Here they spent many blissful years together. 


	21. Happy Arc: Promise

  
Error hugs Geno tightly. 

Geno was going to Sword to further his training as an Ace while Error and Fresh remain at their home. 

Error had just blasted the day before and was now towering over his older brother, a few months early. Fresh had grown slowly over time and was the same size as Geno. Much to Geno's eternally woe, doomed to be the shortest while being the eldest. 

"*i'll be returning during the summer and winter." Geno told them as he pulls away from Error and goes to hug Fresh, "so don't get too comfortable without me. and i want letters. lots and lots of letters."

"*ok!" Error and Fresh said together, grinning at him. 

Geno sighs, he turns to the carriage and hurries on having made the driver wait for a while.

"*i mean it!" Geno calls to them with a frown, then smiles, "i love you both! behave! error you're in charge. look after fresh. and fresh... look after error."

Error wraps his arm around Fresh's shoulders, "*of course!" 

"*Don't worry bro. I'll take good care of him." Fresh said with a beaming grin as he wraps his arm around Error's middle.

"*hey. wait." Error said when he realizes when Geno said. 

Geno's smile brightens at them, "*when i become king or queen. i promise to come get you. then we can live in the sword's castle. together."

The two younger brothers grin boldly. 

Geno turns and enters the carriage and it starts moving away from the house. 

"*so... now that geno has gone..." Error said when the cart was out of sight, "want to prank the farmer snobs?"

"*Hell yeah I do!" Fresh replies with a laugh.


	22. Happy Arc: Storm

  
Error gazes out of the window through the gap. 

"*it's really coming down hard." Error replies to Fresh, who had been asking what was wrong, "this storm is meant to come every twenty years or something."

"*We've locked everything. And boarded up the window." Fresh said with a hum, "I think we've done everything the town's mayor was advising everyone." 

"*maybe we should have left to go more inland." Error mumbles in worry, listening carefully, it sounded like their roof was trying to come off. 

"*They told us we can go down to the basement." Fresh points out, looking to the back door, "That's what the farmers said anyway."

"*the farmers are jerks." Error growls out, "we should have gone inland. they kept claiming that it wouldn't get bad here. then go inland themselves." 

"*We have enough food and water to wait it out." Fresh says with a grin, "So shut up and play with me!" 

Error glares at his brother but hurries over. The fire that was kept on by a magic stone flickered. 

"*should that happen?" Error questions in worry, "that's not even a real fire."

"*Play!" Fresh demands holding out the cards.

"*tch. fine." Error answers him and sat down, "not going to be the same playing without geno."

"*So? Geno cheats." Fresh said with a grin.

"*mmm... wait what?" Error blinks in surprise, "geno cheats? how? and why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"*Because! It's so much fun watching you lose your rag!" Fresh answers with a laugh, making Error glare.

The room shook. 

Error looks around in worry. 

"*fresh. maybe we should go to the basement." Error told him firmly, starting to stand.

"*Bit late now." Fresh told him looking to the back door again, the entrance to the basement was outside, "We might get blown away."

"*fresh. we're skeletons. the wind will go right through us." Error told him with a smirk, which quickly fades when the shaking starts again, "maybe it won't be that bad. its been raining for five days. it has to have slowed down by now." 

"*Nah. Bro. We're fine." Fresh says without care, looking back to the deck. 

"*i'm going to at least check." Error mumbles out heading towards the backdoor. How the house was set up, the front door was overlooking the cliff and sea, the backdoor went into the garden and off into some woods. 

"*Bro. I don't think that's a good idea." Fresh calls to him starting to raise up now. 

Error reaches the backdoor and begins pulling at the planks they had nailed to the frame.

"*Bro. It's fine." Fresh says going over to him but halts when the ground shakes enough to make him fall to the ground- Error fell against the planks hard. 

"*fresh! get over here!" Error shouts at him, a loud thunder from outside drowned his voice. Standing upright, he leans back and starts kicking at the door. 

A loud creaking and moaning of wood were heard and he fell forward onto the door again and it fell with him. 

"*Error!" Fresh screams at him, it was not his voice tone. 

Blinking Error realises he was wet. Pulling himself up he turns and sees the house was collapsing and the ground was splitting under them. 

Error's sockets widen in horror when he sees his little brother pinned under the house's main wooden beam. 

"*Error!" Fresh screams once more, sounding pained this time. 

"*i'm coming fresh!" Error shouts over the roaring of the wind, the claps of thunder and the crashing of the waves. 

The ground moves it was then he knew what was happening. The cliff itself was falling into the sea. 

Standing he jumps through the rubble of their home and reaching the beam, pulling his fingers under it and tries to lift it enough for Fresh to get out. 

"*crawl out!" Error screams as lightning flashes overhead, "fresh! hurry!"

"*I can't!" Fresh cries out, he held onto his clothes, "Error I can't!"

"*you can! move it!" Error snaps at him, trying with all his might. 

Then the world tilts and he looks behind to see their home breaking and sliding down with the earth- Error tries to grab onto his brother as they hit the cold sea. 

Holding his breath, Error manages to link his fingers with Fresh for a moment- they spun into harsh currents with the house and fallen rocks. 

Error almost had a firm hold of him when something hit them from the side and-


	23. Happy Arc: Bitter

Error woke up with a gasp. 

He was cold, wet and aching with pain. His glasses were missing so he reached into his sub-space to grab his spare. 

Blinking he looks around. 

He was in an earthy and rocky area with cliffs behind with and the sea in front. Above him, the winds push the storm clouds wildly. Thunder and lightning continue on.

"*fresh?" Error says looking around, searching for his missing brother. There was no sign of him. 

Struggling onto his feet he tries to work out where he was and if he knew this place at all. 

Then he notices a familiar rock out to sea. It was one that normally was in front of there sea view from the window. 

Numbing he turns to the cliff and looks up. Hanging off the end was his garden fence along with some of the trees of the woodland. Looking down he sees upturned grass and flowers- those were the ones he had planted with his brothers. 

All around him was bits and pieces of the remainder of his home.

The waves continue to crash with the storm, taking more and more of his home inch by inch.

"*fresh!" Error screams as loud as he could, he remembers but he did not want to remember, "fresh!" he cries his brother's name over and over until his voice came out no more. 

Slowly he moves around, falling as he went, kept lifting things up to see if his brother was trapped beneath. 

...he knew. 

The dark waters had dragged his brother further out to sea with half of their house. 

Error fell and some earth broke away, he gasps and catches himself before he could go into the water. 

Looking down, he notices the blood dripping. 

Error turns and dully moves to the side, he found a solid rock and sat down. 

'*fresh...' Error thinks while shaking his skull, not wanting to believe it, 'no. i have to keep looking.' 

Error rose up but fell flat onto his face- groaning he rolls over just as a wave washes over him and almost drags him out to sea once more; what was left of his house was quicking vanishing. 

Error tries to stand again and again but with each passing second, he felt like he was getting weaker. Moving towards the rocks, he held onto them and dully overlooked the damaged area and the sea. 

Error started to wept bitter tears. 


	24. Happy Arc: Lost

Error did not really know how he made it back up, nor could he recall walking through the woodlands and making it to the farmers' land. Somehow he broke into their boarded up house and curled up into a ball, crying for hours.

A long time had passed before a strange panic set in. 

How could he face Geno? His beloved older brother who he had failed. 

Or his mother, who had taken a liking to Fresh over the past couple of years. 

Error claws at his face, rocking and moaning. Fresh was gone. Fresh was gone. Fresh was gone. 

The voices had grown so loud that he could barely think- they had been silent for many years and now haunted his every waking moment and also his broken sleep. 

'*i should go too.' Error thought in a moment of madness, he had half-heartedly wrapped himself in bandages to cover his many wounds, if he concealed him completely, he would be able to escape others noticed. 

Laughing like mad he set about his task, soon he was completely covered from skull to toe in bandages and torn sheets. Then he found an old brown tunic and put that on over the top of everything. 

Stealing a few pieces of bread and cheese, Error leaves the farmhouse. 


	25. Destroyer Arc: Time

  
Time seemed to hold no meaning-

The creature lays in a web of blue, laying there completely bandaged with a black loose tunic and pant baggy pants, along with a short cloak that just acted like a hood. 

Its fingers move rapidly as if having a mind of their own- all bound in strings. 

The Destroyer. 

This was how Error was known by those of knew of his existence. A mercenary that completely destroys his prey. All those in the underworld feared the name in the capital city of Clover. 

After wandering in the storm for days, the young skeleton followed the memories of the screams and found the bandits old hideout. 

There he tried to figure out what to do and where to go. 

Error had not wanted to live but was too scared of dying.

This world was both beautiful and cruel, he only wanted his brothers and yet one was trained to a King or Queen to a Kingdom he was not welcome in and the other was died, lost to the storms. 

So Error kept escaping into his mind, to the memories of the SOULs he had stolen within himself. 

Following their movement, he trained his body and mind to move like a puppet, playing different roles. Then one day, a client for the bandits came. 

And gave him his first job. 

Error needed means to live and it was an easy thing. 

The Destroyer grins, his yellow teeth were the only thing that could be seen from him. 

His new puppets had managed to get into the building without no one noticing. 

Error had learned all about his strings over the course of years. Not only could he steal memories and learn skills from them if he worked hard enough, storing them in that vast white- but he also discovered that by keeping his strings on the SOUL without stealing the memories, then he could control them like puppets. 

The strings used to be visible, however, they could not be seen by others if they become aware of them. Any that find this out would soon die. 

The puppets never remembered anything afterward, even missing a few days to a few weeks worth of memories. Error could see and hear through the puppet but also feel their pain. If they died while he was controlling them, he could taste death. 

And he did not like it. 

So he was always careful to treat his puppets with care. 

The Destroyer halts his fingers and freed his puppet, letting them drop to the stone floor hard. 

The sight of the puppet was cut off and the world became blurry once more. 


	26. Destroyer Arc: More

The vast white was filled with 'SOULs' that he had captured. They kept screaming and screaming.

Error learnt to live with them...

The Destroyer broke the SOULs of those around him, adding more screams. And even more LV. 

Why he kept adding he did not know, nor did he care. 


	27. Destroyer Arc: Record

The Destroyer liked to keep records. 

However, because of who he was, he made a system only he could read. Which was just ones and zeroes- it took up more paper than normal words, he was not worried because he was rich. 

Playing with his glasses, he glares at his large apartment. 

Error had been living in Clover's capital for a long time now, here he had wealth he had gathered over the years. Gold and gems lay everywhere, so did his books he wrote in. 

Error did not really know what to do with the money anymore, it started out just to have enough food for the day- he was not hungry anymore. And he rarely went out partying or drinking, he liked making clothes rather than buying them and his favourite past time is watching the night's sky. 

The Destroyer paid for his glasses repairs all the time since he was forever breaking them- a doctor claimed he could help; there was a treatment that improved his sight but would not completely return the sight he once had. 

Yet he chose to stick with being half-blind. 

Glancing down at the maps he frowns deeply, this mission had already been paid for and his client was prepared to die from the backlash- it was revenge and his client wanted his target knew this before they died. 

The Clover' main Palace was where the target lived and was some big hotshot who preyed on the weak. 

That did not matter to him, Error was no hero; if anything he was a villain.

With a dark laugh, he studies the layout of the Palace once more, memorizing everything. 


	28. Destroyer Arc: 33.8 Hz

Within his mind, he sat.

All the echoes of the SOULs he had touched or killed surrounding him. The ones he first touched get moved further and further away from him the more he adds. Sometimes, Error could go around grabbing SOULs just to push away the ones he did not want to see. 

Error felt like he was waiting for something. 

Always like something changed in the air. 

Even the voices had shifted in frequency.

Whatever he was waiting for, only time would tell. 


	29. Destroyer Arc: Nothing

  
The Destroyer' days went by in a blur, his sense of time all over the place- he lived between jobs. Working hard to uncover every inch of his target's life before bringing it and everything connecting to it, to a close. 

Error gazes down at the letter. 

It seemed that there existed a new King, Queen and Jack of Clover that had been found. 

In the capital, the city was divided into different turfs run by a gang leader. There was three that rose above the rest had been in powers for many years. 

These were known as the Big Three. 

If anything happened to one of these leaders, it could throw the city's underground into chaos.

This new King had reached out to one of the Big Three. The Queen to another, and the Jack to the last. 

Error growls. If this continued, there was going to be a war if they went against each other. The three Royals were fighting with each other for power. 

Despite being rival leaders, the Big Three would not go against each other, none wanting to tip the power balance. 

So the Big Three was going to kill off these Royals because they dared come to them. 

Error felt nothing- it was strange, these Royals were all meant to be from the line of his father, the Jack of Clover from three ago, or Lover as he remembered him by, so they were kin in a way. 

And yet, his SOUL was cold and unfeeling. 

The Big Three was just warning him not to take any work related to this, each one paying him a large sum to sit back and no nothing. 

"*its nice to see how afraid they are of me." Error said with a loud snort- it was true, he had 'meet' with each of the leaders, all knew that he could destroy everything they build in a matter of days- if he planned it right. 

Actually, Error had carefully planned their downfall in writing. But would never carry out these plans, he just wanted to see if he was able to. 

Error wondered when the next Royals would appear; hopefully, they would be a lot smarted then this power-hungry lot. 


	30. Destroyer Arc: Tower

Some of his bandages had come undone around his arms, they now fapped in the wind. 

The Destroyer soon upon a Temple, it was in ruins. What was worshipped in this place was lost in time.

Error was thinking about building it because it had one high tower that overlooked this part of the city. He was currently standing on the top of this tower, one arm up, reaching for the full moon about him. 

The bright moon sent a silvery beam of light, lighting up all the rooftops. 

Gazing behind him he sees a patch against the wall- he could see it even without his glasses. 

Turning he walks back to the door and looks to the wall beside it. 

It was old. 

Dust. 

Monster dust had to be placed on the thing they loved most or it was thought that they would never find rest. Dust that does not can leave magic behind with intent in it. 

The dust that had falling here was filled with regret. 

Reaching out Error touches it- memories of the monster's final moments played in his mind, he saw the one who killed them. 

It was not like a living SOUL, this would not be store into his mind. However, these ones left an impact depending on what he sees. 

Taking his hand away, the Destroyer growls darkly. 

It was the monster's own brother that killed him. 


	31. Destroyer Arc: Myth

  
There was no one in Clover's underworld that did not know of the Destroyer. He was known in every corner.

The phantom creature that came in and destroyed everything in their path once they went after someone.

Error was exhausted. 

He would be lying if he had he did not enjoy this sort of work now but he had reached the top, hit the peck and looked down at those staring at him in fear. 

Some part deep down wanted to help others... sort of. 

So. Like the phantom, he was made out to be. 

The Destroyer vanishes. 

Becoming nothing more than myths the older mercenaries tell the newer ones. Or whispers on the streets when a noble falls from power. 


	32. Destroyer Arc: Bottom

  
Error decided to start at the very bottom, burying all his wealth in the Temple he had bought and living life as a blind beggar. 

He threw away his bandages because those who saw him knew him this way. 

Now he wore old black and blue clothes, making sure to wear gloves to hide his mulitcoloured hands and the hood covers his skull. 

It had been three years since he had taken up this lifestyle, just laying on the street knitting or reading books he got from the library. 

Error did not know what he was searching for. 

Fresh?

Geno?

Himself?

Forgiveness?

...perhaps a place to die?

Or maybe... someone to save him?

Error wanders through the streets, pushing against the crowds that had gathered- there was a new Clover King and he was giving his first public speech. 

Error wondered how long this one would last. 


	33. Destroyer Arc: New

  
Darkness.

Error blinks and narrows his orbits.

Where the King stood was nothing but moving darkness. 

Then King spoke and something in Error's SOUL stirs. 

That voice. 

The King's voice _completely_ silenced the screams he had learnt to live with. 

Error listens intensely, wanting to take in all that was being said. 

"*-as your new king. i have already dealt with a few scums that have been contaminating our kingdom." The King continues- keeping to the shadows of one building the former Destroyer smiles.

That smiles soon fades when someone dared booed at the King. 

"*from this day forward. clover shall not be at the bottom of the deck." Nightmare continues seemingly uncaring about this creature, "we shall raise. and grow to become a mighty kingdom. one that can rival even diamond!"

Error blinks, '*...that... well... this is new...' he drops the monster who booed and they coughs loudly as he was freed, then hurries away in fear; he went back to the shadows and listens some more. 

"*soon. a shakedown of all the nobles treasuries will happen." Nightmare says, his voice still going strong, "i will take their wealth that they have stolen from the kingdom. and use it to put it back into it. this winter. no home shall go without food."

'*this is new!' Error thinks and his SOUL did a strange spin in delight. 

Booing in the distance and someone laughed close by. 

'*i'm going to kill them.' Error thinks enraged, he stamped his foot down.

"together. we can make this happen." Nightmare declares and there was something in his tone that made Error think that he was being called, "because a kingdom does not belong to its king. but its king belongs to its kingdom. you. my followers. are the backbone. the farmers who keep us fed. the guards who keep us safe. the tailors who keep us clothed. what would i be. without you?"

  


'*i want to support him.' Error realizes in shock, it was the first time since his youth that he wanted to give his aid to another, 'i want to protect him! i want to make all his dreams come true!'

So Error clapped. 

As loud as he could, this was the only way he could think to bestow his support at the moment. 

Error was startled when he heard someone nearby clap- this seemed to make a chain reaction because others joined in. 

Grinning like mad Error shouts out, "*long live the king!" he raised his fist to the sky and calls out again. 

The place was thundered around him with claps and cheers. 

It was too loud for Error so he backed into the alleyway.

Then his King spoke once more. 

"*my dear people! a new era has begun!" Nightmare calls to them, raising his arms, something in his tone had changed, "one where each of us. has a bright future without fear. i promise you this. in the name of nightmare. of the king of clover!"

The back of Error's hand seemed to burn but he paid no attention to this. 

Turning Error decides to try living once more, this time solely for his King, wanting to follow this dark creature to the pits of hell if needed. 

-it felt like his time was moving normally once more, finally. 


End file.
